


Ye Olde Arthuriane Crossworde Puzzle

by Camelittle



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Crossword Puzzles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-09 13:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12889029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camelittle/pseuds/Camelittle
Summary: An actual crossword puzzle. Because compiling crosswords is more fun than actual work. Download, print, fill in and send me your answers in the next week for a chance to win a 500-word drabble... you'll need to email my camelittle at outlook dot com account. Chapter 1 has the grid and questions separately. Chapter 2 shows an image of the grid plus questions. I'll post the answers as a chapter 3 next Friday.





	1. Grid and questions in plain A03 format

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks to Mr Cam for test driving it to see if it works, and to Plu for the bright idea about how to add this to A03!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grid and Questions in plain A03 format

**Across**  
1  Son of King Uther (6,9)  
7  See 19, 28 down  
8  …with me. Song by Sam Smith and what Merlin says to the dying 1 (4)  
9  Blood coagulating on a stick? Nope, it's what Merlin calls 1 (8,4)  
14  French word for friend (3)  
16  Ingredient of stew in episode 1.11 (3)  
19, 7 across  A blob on top of your neck? Nope, it's what Merlin calls 1 (6,4)  
20  Historical period or age (3)  
21  What Kilgharrah calls 1 in episode 5.13 (4,3,6,4)  
24  Slang word for aristocrat, or for 7 across (3)  
26  Like a hairy-skinned stone fruit - or 1's delightful bottom (6)  
28  Number of sides a coin has (3)  
29  Honorific for 1's knights (3)  
31  Male siblings - or … in arms, like 1 and his knights (8)  
34, 15 down, 2 down  An extremely indolent amphibian - or what Merlin calls 1 (4,4,4)  
35  See 33 down  
36  One of 1's numerous titles, before he becomes king (6,2,7)

 **Down**  
2  See 34 across  
3  Sport played with a chukka, and beloved of modern-day princes (4)  
4  British insult and slang word for bottom (4)  
5  British insult insinuating that someone has all the intelligence of a headlouse (6)  
6  Diamond of the … (episode 5.13) (3)  
7  Fodder for horses (3)  
10  Lounge around, floppily (4)  
11  Self-important and stupid person - as Merlin might call 1 (7,4)  
12  What Merlin really feels about 1, although he'd never say so (4)  
13  Courageous, like 1 (5)  
15  see 34 across  
17  Sir Gwaine is a ... of the round table (6)  
18  Indulged to the point of brattishness - like a child, or a prattish prince (6)  
22  Irritate or anger someone, like 1 does Merlin (5)  
23  Merlin removes 1's trousers to retrieve these in episode 4.4 (4)  
25  Ale (4)  
27  Overcook (4)  
28, 7 across  A root vegetable on your shoulders? No, it's what Merlin calls 1. (6,4)  
30  The colour of 1's cape (3)  
31  What sorcerers do on a pyre (4)  
32  A lengthy tale or saga (4)  
33, 35 across  An evil temper, such as 1 might exhibit when Merlin removes his trousers in episode 4.4 (4)  
34  In a land of myth and a time of legend, the destiny of a great kingdom lies on the shoulders of a young… (3)


	2. Image of formatted pdf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an image of the formatted pdf - it's a bit on the fuzzy side, but if you like,
> 
>  
> 
> [to download a copy of the pdf, click this link ](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1z6_Ih1xlS4hMHUsyIU3xp0kz-xx8y3yj)


	3. SOLUTION!




End file.
